Best Mistake
by Daniann8
Summary: "You were the best mistake I ever made." She opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her with his finger. "It was a mistake because this year I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone, let alone you." Set in 6th year. DMxHG.
1. Chapter 1

So, I used to have this story on fanfiction but for some reason it go deleted. So I'm reposting it because it was one of my favorite stories that I've written! I hope anyone who hasn't read this yet enjoys it!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything harry potter! Blah Blah Blah**

* * *

 **Best Mistake**

She came to him that night.

She never came to him. It was always the other way around.

He sighed as he felt her small hands glide across his chest. "How did you get in here?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The same way you get into my room: a Disillusionment charm," she answered. She rested her forehead against his. "Why didn't you come tonight?"

"I was tired," he lied. He told himself that he would not go to her anymore, they had to end it.

Her lips brushed his tentatively, as if it were the first time they had ever kissed. "Don't lie to me, Draco," she said, seeing through his words. He pulled her down next to him and kissed her tenderly. She returned his kiss with much enthusiasm, leaving them breathing heavily when they finally parted.

"You shouldn't have come down here," he chided her while stroking her hair, tangling his fingers into her thick curls.

"I had to," she said simply. "You need me right now, Draco." She laid her head against his chest and pulled her body closer to his. She was right, of course. She was the only thing keeping him going these days. Ever since the Dark Lord gave him his assignment to fix the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement and kill Dumbledore, he lost all interests he had in his former life. He hadn't even had the energy to go out of his way to taunt Potter.

"You're right," he said. "You're always right, Hermione." She had noticed early on that something was wrong with him. She even approached him once, asking if he was alright. Of course, he just shoved her off and told her to keep her muddy nose out of his business. But she was Hermione Granger, and he knew she would try to find out what he was up to.

He recalled the day Hermione had cornered him in an empty classroom.

 _Draco grunted as he was roughly pushed into an empty classroom. "What the Hell!" he scoffed as he turned to face his offender. "Granger?" he said, mystified. "Don't_ ever _touch me again! I don't want Mudblood germs!"_

 _"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy," she said with a wave of her hand. "Let's cut to the chase. What happened to you?"_

 _"Why do you care?" he asked._

 _"Because you aren't acting very Malfoy-ish lately."_

 _"Malfoy-ish?" he repeated curiously._

 _"Yes! You never go out of your way to insult me_ _or my friends anymore and you're always brooding," she said carefully. Draco crossed his arms defensively._

 _"I don't see why you should be upset about this. It seems I'm doing you a favor by not bothering you and your pathetic friends," he spat._

 _"I'm just curious, is all," she said._

 _"Ah hah," he said knowingly, "that's always the case with you. Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'Curiosity kills the cat', Granger?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. Hermione stuck her chin in the air and huffed._

 _"Sorry, for just trying to help," she said disdainfully._

 _"I never asked for your help!" he protested with a sneer._

 _"You didn't need to," she said quietly. "I could see it. In your eyes, I could see it. You may not know, but you're not very hard to read. And, from what I can tell, you are screaming for help," she said, almost sounding concerned._

 _Draco leaned against a desk, uncrossed his arms, and buried his face into his hands. He listened to Hermione's footsteps as they traveled towards him and stiffened when her fingers lightly touched his shoulder. "Let me help you," she whispered to him._

 _"You can't," he said, dropping his hands to look into her eyes. They were the color of honey. He loved honey once. Before his life became complicated._

 _"Well, if you can't tell me what happened, then maybe you could tell Dumbledore, I'm sure he could help," Hermione said, not noticing Draco's face hardening at the mention of the Headmaster's name._

 _"I don't want that old man's help!" he cried, shaking her hand off of his shoulder. "It's too late to help me, Granger," he said, sadness laced in his voice._

 _"Well, maybe I can take your mind off of whatever it is," she said, "I'll do anything, as long as it helps."_

 _"Why?" he asked._

 _"Because, I'm Hermione Granger," she said, smiling. "It's what I do."_

 _Draco snorted. "Well, isn't that the truth. Can't stay out of anyone's business, can you?" He said with a smirk. Hermione laughed lightly. Her laugh made Draco think of tinkling bells._

 _Draco marched over to her and cupped her cheek in his hand. "What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shaking._

 _"You're going to help me forget temporarily," he said and crashed his lips into hers._

It had continued like that for months. He would try to repair the cabinet or try to think of ways to kill Dumbledore and afterwards, he would sneak into Hermione's dormitory and forget everything, for the time being.

"Will you ever tell me what is going on?" she asked as she pulled off her nightgown, exposing her breasts to him.

"Maybe," he said, cupping one of them lightly. Apparently he would not be ending things tonight "Probably not," he answered truthfully. She brought her lips down to his again as he fondled her breasts. Their tongues intertwined in slow, languid movements.

Draco pulled her back down and climbed on top of her. "It's really something I just don't want to talk about," he added while pulling down her knickers. Hermione nodded her head in understanding and watched as he removed his silk pajama pants and boxers. She wrapped her legs around him and purred as she felt the now familiar feeling of being filled completely. He kissed every inch of her exposed skin he could reach as he pushed in and out of her.

Soon, the two lovers were panting loudly as they reached their orgasms. He kissed her tenderly, savoring the moment, knowing that when he woke up, he would have to go back to his Death Eater duties.

* * *

Draco flung the door open to the second floor girl's bathroom in frustration. That damn vanishing cabinet would be the death of him! He gripped the sides of the sink firmly and stared at his reflection. His elbows locked as his face contorted, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to escape.

He could feel eyes on him as he shook slightly and finally let out a sob. He couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy was crying. Yes, he was blubbering like a baby.

"I think it's nice when a man can show his feelings," a shy female voice said.

Draco quickly wiped his tears and turned around to try and find where the voice came from. "Who said that?" he asked.

"Me," the voice said, "Myrtle." Draco watched as a young girl stuck her head out of one of the stalls. He had heard of her before. 'Moaning Myrtle' they call her. Her ghostly figure emerged from the stall slowly.

"Hello, Myrtle," he said hesitantly.

"You aren't here to throw things at me or make fun of me, are you?" she asked, floating closer.

"No," he asked, confused.

"Good," she said simply. "So handsome," she said idly, admiring him. "Tell me what's got you so upset?" she asked, hiccupping softly at the end.

Draco inhaled deeply. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" he asked.

"Who would I tell?" she countered sadly. Draco smirked half-heartedly and told Myrtle the whole story. How he became a Death Eater-he even showed her the snake tattoo on his forearm-and the assignment he was given. He even told her about Hermione.

"Hermione Granger?" she asked, shocked. "I know her! She was in here a lot 4 years ago making some disgusting potion. She turned into a cat." Myrtle chuckled. "It was quite hilarious, actually."

"You know Hermione?" he asked, ignoring everything she had said.

"She doesn't talk to me anymore," Myrtle admitted. "Nor does Harry Potter and the other fellow."

"You can't tell any of them this."

"I told you I wouldn't," Myrtle said, slightly offended.

"Thank you," Draco said, turning back to the sink.

* * *

 _'Fucking Potter!_ ' Draco thought to himself as Professor Snape helped him back to the dungeons. "Why can't I go to the hospital wing again?" Draco asked his Head of House.

"Because, Mr. Malfoy, if I were to bring you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey would want to know what happened, Dumbledore would be brought into this, and you and Potter would have been expelled," he stated simply.

"Why would I be expelled? I was the one who got injured!" Draco said, sucking in a breath as he felt pain pierce through his chest where Potters spell had sliced him open.

"True, but you were fighting to injure. So you would both be held responsible," Snape answered as they reached the portrait hole. "Serpents tongue" Snape whispered to the Portrait. It swung open, revealing the common room. Snape deposited him into his room and left silently.

Draco pouted in his room as he waited for Snape to bring him the potions he had promised. He was startled as the door to his room swung open and banged loudly against the stone wall. "Draco!" He heard Hermione's voice say, but he couldn't find her. Suddenly, she appeared before him, ripping off what appeared to be a cloak.

"How did you get in here?" he whisper-yelled at her. He reached for his wand and cast a spell that closed his door and locked it.

"Never mind that," she said, sitting down next to him. "I heard what happened and came straight down here."

"Oh yeah?" he asked. "Your beloved Potter nearly sliced me to bits." Hermione frowned and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do this to me."

"I'm sorry for my friend's rash behavior."

"You're ridiculous," he said, laughing slightly. She kissed his cheek and smiled at him. His face grew serious as he pulled her head back down to his and pushed his lips against hers, claiming them in a searing kiss.

He broke the kiss and let his head fall down onto the pillow. He couldn't believe Potter had followed him into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. For weeks that had been his sanctuary. Poor Myrtle had tried to defend him but, honestly, what could she do? She's only a ghost.

His body stiffened as he felt Hermione straddle him. She kissed him again, making sure not to touch his chest. She unzipped his trousers and pulled them down low enough to free his hardening member. Draco bunched her skirt up at her waist as she slipped her knickers down.

"You always know what I need," he said as she positioned her entrance above his throbbing erection.

"I've told you before, Draco, you're very easy to read," with that said, she impaled herself onto his cock. She rolled her hips, moaning as she was filled completely. He grabbed her hips as she started moving up and down, impaling herself onto him.

"Oh, Hermione, what would...I do without you?" he asked between thrusts.

"Probably wallow in self-pity," she answered between her erotic movements.

"Too true."

Hermione sped up as she felt her approaching orgasm. She fell forward, unable to keep herself up any longer, as her orgasm hit her. Draco kept thrusting up into her as his release also approached. Right as Hermione finished, Draco's seed spilled into her.

"Thanks, Hermione," he said.

"Don't mention it," she responded, placing her head in the crook of his neck.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, you should probably leave," Draco said, stroking her hair.

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because Snape should be here any moment with my potions," he answered.

"Oh, alright," Hermione said, kissing him again on the lips and began to make herself decent again. Draco pulled his trousers up and reached for her hand. He pulled her down and kissed her one last time.

"I...I lo-" he started.

"I know," she said and left.

* * *

"Go, Draco!" His Aunt Bellatrix shrieked as she ran down the corridor with the other Death Eaters. It was time for him to kill Dumbledore. If he didn't, he would be killed. He was not ready to die.

He was running down the corridors towards the Astronomy Tower when a small pair of hands pulled him into a small alcove.

"Draco, what's going on?" Hermione asked, frightened. "There are Death Eaters in the school!"

"I know, Hermione, I let them in." Hermione's eyes widened.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Yes, I had to, Hermione."

"You didn't have to!" she yelled. "Dumbledore could have helped you!"

"You don't understand! He would have killed me!"

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The Dark Lord!" Hermione gasped. "If I don't kill Dumbledore, then I'll die."

" _No_ ," Hermione said again. She grasped his arm and jerked the sleeve of his jacket up. She brought a hand up to her mouth as she stared at the Dark Mark that tainted his pale skin. "How have I never noticed it before?" she whispered.

"Disillusionment charm," Draco said, brandishing his wand. "I have to go, Hermione," he said, pulling away.

"No," she sobbed. "Don't go!"

Draco turned to stare at the girl before him. He grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her fiercely.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered.

"I love you too, Draco." He kissed her again and backed away, tears falling down both of their faces. He lifted his wand, pointing it at her head. Hermione sobbed silently as he tried to compose himself.

"Hermione, you are an amazing person," he said, not knowing where to start. "I've grown to love you, and I care very deeply for you now." Hermione nodded as tears continued to streak her face.

"Don't" she breathed.

He continued as if he hadn't heard her. "You were the best mistake I ever made." She opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her with his finger. "It was a mistake because this year I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone, let alone you."

"So you're going to kill me now?" she asked, still crying.

" _Kill you_?" he asked incredulously. "Didn't you listen to a word I just said?" She nodded. "I'm not going to kill you, but know, that I'm doing this because I love you. It's for the best," he added.

"I love you, Draco," she said.

"Love you, Hermione."

He raised his wand up to her forehead, one tear escaping from his eye.

" _Obliviate_."

* * *

Draco couldn't shake the image of Hermione as he took her memories out of his mind. Her eyes turned lifeless as she slid to the stone floor. He felt like a monster. But it was the right thing to do. He didn't want her getting hurt trying to protect him, because she is Hermione Granger and she would try to do that.

He stood in front of the entrance to the Astronomy Tower, composing himself before entering.

When he finally entered, he saw Dumbledore standing by the railing. Draco disarmed the old man when he began to raise his wand. He asks how he got the Death Eaters in.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've mended it."

He only catches hints of what Dumbledore is saying. He hears Dumbledore say that he can't do this. "I've done things that would shock you!" Draco states.

"Like curse Katie Bell, and poison a present meant for me-" Draco trails off again, thinking of Hermione.

He's brought out of his thoughts by Dumbledore trying to reach out to him. "Draco, please let me help you!"

"I don't need your help!" he said, tears started to fall down his cheeks. "I have to do this! I have to kill you or he's gonna kill me," he admitted. Dumbledore's face softened as he admitted this. He started to tell him how he could help and everything would be okay. Draco listened, thinking it over. He started to lower his wand. If Dumbledore were right, then he could be with Hermione. But before he could lower it his Aunt Bellatrix stepped in. She smiled at him and kissed the back of his neck. "Well done, Draco," she whispered.

He watched as his Aunt and Dumbledore exchanged a few words. Bellatrix turned back to him and yelled: "Do it, Draco!"

Before Draco could fire the curse, Snape stepped in. Relief flooded through him. He didn't want to kill the old man. He wished silently that he had listened to Hermione all those months ago.

He listened as Dumbledore pleaded with Snape. "Please, Severus," he begged, "Please."

" _Avada Kedavra_!" Snape's voice echoes through the Astronomy Tower and all was silent until Bellatrix let out a shrieking laugh and casts the Dark Mark into the air.

* * *

Draco ran down the stairs behind his Aunt, not sure what to expect. When they reach the end of the stairs, a battle was raging between Death Eaters, students and teachers. His breath gets caught in his throat when he sees Hermione throwing hexes at Dolohov. She knocks him out with a curse and turns, whipping her hair over her shoulder. Their eyes meet, and for a second, Draco believes that she remembers everything. Before he can call out to her though, she turns to help her friends fight. He watches her retreating form solemnly.

"Goodbye, my love. And good luck," he whispers, then follows his Aunt to the large doors

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Let me know =)


	2. Epilogie

So I hadn't really planned on writing an epilogue for this story. I had just wanted to leave it where I ended it and have them live their lives like they did in the books. BUUUUUUUUUUTTT from the request of some other readers on another website, I wrote this. So enjoy!

 **Disclaimer: I hate writing this because we all know that I do not own the rights to harry potter!**

* * *

Best Mistake: Epilogue

"Ouch!" Hermione squeaked as a pin pierced her back.

"My apologies, Madam Granger," the seamstress said, pulling the pin out of the bodice and placed it more carefully. "I'm almost done."

Hermione sighed as she shifted her weight to the other leg. Tailoring a dress took a long time. She heard Ginny squeal in excitement as the final pins were inserted to the dress. "Oh, Hermione! You look so beautiful!" she crooned.

"All done!" the woman said, turning Hermione to face the mirror.

Hermione gasped as she stared at her reflection. "Oh, Merlin," she whispered. "It's perfect!" she said, jumping into the seamstress's arms. She turned back to the mirror and admired the gorgeous dress.

"Ron's going to die when he sees you walking down the aisle in that!" Ginny said, fussing with the hem of the long white gown.

It was perfect. The dress was absolutely perfect. It had a sweetheart neckline, completely beaded, and was fitted tightly until it hit the top of her hips, where the satin material flowed out into a princess gown.

"Alright, Miss Granger, if you would be still, I'll pull it off carefully so the pins don't prick you. It should be ready for you to pick it up in one week," the old woman said, moving behind Hermione. Hermione pouted, not wanting to take the beautiful dress off, but let the old witch unzip the dress and slide it down her body.

Hermione quickly dressed and met Ginny at the doors of the shop. "Come on, Hermione. We still have some more things we have to get," Ginny said, pulling her friend out of the store by the hand.

"What's it like, Gin?" Hermione asked as they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, confused.

"Being married."

"Oh, Hermione, it's wonderful!" Ginny said, squeezing her friend's hand. "And Ron absolutely loves you. I know you are going to be so happy! Just think, 'Mione! Only one more month and you'll be Mrs. Hermione Weasley! I always wanted a sister," she ended with a wistful smile.

Hermione nodded her head. She loved Ron, she really did, but she felt like something was missing in her life. She almost felt like she was with the wrong person. Of course, Ron was the only person she ever loved, so how could he not be the right person?

"You alright, 'Mione?" Ginny asked, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Must be the nerves."

The two girls entered a flower shop to set their flower order. "Oh dear, Hermione. Don't look now," Ginny said, pulling Hermione in the other direction. "Maybe if we pretend we didn't see him, he won't talk to us."

"Who?" Hermione asked, trying to turn around.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here: Weaselette and Granger," Draco Malfoy said.

"It's Mrs. Potter to you now, Malfoy," Ginny said, sticking her chin in the air.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like I care, Potter," he said. "That's way too weird," he whispered to himself.

Now it was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes. "Bugger off, Malfoy," she said. "Don't you have someplace else to be?"

Draco ignored her and turned to Hermione, his eyes softening slightly. "So, I hear you'll be a Weasley at the end of the month," Draco stated.

"Yes," Hermione answered. "It seems like everyone knows."

"Well, when you're a war hero, or heroine in your case, everyone seems to know your every move."

"I guess so," she agreed, shifting uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if she liked the way he was staring at her. It seemed so familiar. Throughout school he was always so mean to her and never looked at her like this; almost like he regretted something.

"Hermione, we need to hurry. Mum is making dinner and we need to be home soon," Ginny said, coming to her rescue.

"Right," she said. "Goodbye, Malfoy." Draco's eyes followed her as they walked away. "Strange," she whispered aloud to herself.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Ron asked as he broke away from their kiss, smiling as he waited for an answer. She nodded her head, smiling. Just one more week and Hermione would be married to the love of her life. She kissed him again, pressing her body into his. He pushed her up against the wall in the hallway and placed his hands on her hips, snogging her thoroughly.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers into his hair, trying to deepen the kiss even more. She ground her pelvis onto his erection, causing him to moan into her mouth. "I need you," he whispered into the crook of her neck as he bunched up her dress and pushed aside her knickers.

" _You always know what I need_ ," a voice whispered in her head as Ron pushed into Hermione's entrance. Hermione recognized that voice, but it didn't make sense. When would Malfoy ever say that to her?

Soon, Hermione and Ron were sliding to the ground as the force of their orgasms died down. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled her neck. "I love you, Hermione," Ron whispered.

" _Love you, Hermione_ ," Malfoy's voice said in her head again. Why was she imagining these things?

"I love you too, Ron," she said, kissing him softly on the lips. He stood up, pulling her with him, and righted his clothing.

They entered the kitchen together, greeting Molly Weasley. "Hello, you two!" she said, fussing over them. "Sit down, I'll fix you something to eat!" she offered, ushering them into chairs.

Ron laced his fingers with Hermione's as his mother talked animatedly about the wedding. "One more week," he whispered, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing each finger individually. He placed one last kiss on her engagement ring.

"One more week," she repeated.

* * *

"Ginny!" Hermione called from her bedroom. Ginny stumbled in shortly after to find Hermione sitting at her vanity crying.

"Oh, 'Mione, don't cry! You'll ruin your make-up," she said, dabbing the bride's eyes with a tissue. "Now tell me, what's got you so worked up?"

"I don't know, Gin. I'm so happy that I'm going to finally marry Ron, but, for some reason, something just feels off. I don't understand what though," she said, trying to hold back her tears.

"You're probably just nervous, dear," Ginny said, sitting down next to her. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You look very nice, by the way," Hermione complimented her friend. "Gold looks really good on you."

"Thanks!" Ginny said, standing up and twirling in her gown. Her dress was a slim fitting, floor-length dress that clung to all the right parts of her body. It dipped down in the front, showing off her cleavage nicely. Her fiery red hair was curled and flowed loosely down her back. "You don't look to bad yourself," she said, turning Hermione to face the mirror.

With all the adjustments made, the dress fit perfectly. Her hair was pulled into a loose, elegant chignon with little ringlets falling down from the side.

Ginny opened the bottom drawer of the vanity and pulled out the veil. It was attached to a diamond encrusted tiara. Hermione's maid of honor placed the tiara on top of her head and smiled. "Now you look perfect."

"Oh, Ginny!" she said, flinging herself into the girls arms. "I wish my parents were here," she admitted. She had tried to bring them back to London when the war ended, but they were upset with her for what she had done and wished to stay in Australia.

"I'm sure if they were here, they would be so happy for you," Ginny comforted.

"I know. Thank you, Gin." Hermione said.

A knock sounded on the door shortly after. "Come in," Ginny called. The door creaked open, revealing non-other than Draco Malfoy. "What business do you have here?" Ginny asked.

"I _was_ invited." Draco answered, stepping into the room. Draco worked as an auror with Ron and Harry, so, of course, he was invited. "If you don't mind, Mrs. Potter, I would like to speak with Granger," he said. When Ginny didn't leave, he added: "Privately." Ginny looked to Hermione. She nodded, dismissing the younger girl.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she asked.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," he started, "and give you this." He handed her a box wrapped in silver paper and tied with a green ribbon.

"Ever the Slytherin," she stated, moving to open the present. Draco grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Don't," he said. "When I leave, you can open it."

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to see you when you open it."

"I don't think I want to anymore," she said, staring at him cautiously. That same look entered his eyes that she saw a month ago, like he regretted something.

He sat down next to her in the chair Ginny had vacated. "It's not going to ruin your life or your wedding...I think," he added. "Just, please open it before you walk down that aisle," he stood up and made to leave.

"Wait," Hermione said, hesitantly. Draco turned to face her. "Why do I keep hearing your voice in my head?"

Draco smirked at her and chuckled. "Seems you're going insane, Granger," he said.

"I'm serious," she said, placing her hands on her hips. Draco's face became solemn. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"All your questions will be answered when you open that box. I promise, Hermione," he whispered into her ear. Her name had never sounded so delicious.

Draco pulled away from her, letting his fingers linger on her waist for a few seconds too long. The second he left the room, Hermione reached for the box and tore the silver paper off, letting it fall to the floor.

Underneath the shiny paper was a wooden box. She opened the lid and found a note sitting on top of a handful of tissue paper. She opened the note and read it to herself.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I don't know how to tell you this, but, everything you knew from our sixth year at Hogwarts was a lie. Well, at least most of it was._

 _In this box, is a vial. A vial of your memories. I'm not going to explain everything in this letter; all your questions will be answered when you watch your memories._

 _I'm not going to tell you what to do, you'll have to answer that yourself. Just know that I'll always love you._

 _Love,_  
 _Draco._

 _'Love me_?' Hermione thought to herself. She pulled the vial out of the tissue paper and stared at the shimmering liquid inside.

She pulled her pensieve out and poured the memories out into the basin. Taking a deep breath, Hermione plunged her head into the bowl.

 _Hermione landed in an empty classroom. She saw Draco talking to a girl. The girl was herself. They were bickering, nothing out of the ordinary, but it seemed as if she was trying to comfort him. Hermione couldn't believe it when Draco cupped her face. "You're going to make me forget temporarily," he said then kissed her passionately._

 _She flew through multiple scenes of her and Draco, snogging and fooling around. She even saw the night Hermione lost her virginity, even though she thought she had it up until she was engaged._

 _The scene changed again and Hermione landed in the Slytherin dormitories. She saw Draco lying on his bed. He held a girl in his arms, playing with her hair. It was Hermione, again._

 _"You shouldn't have come down here," Draco said to her._

 _"I had to," she whispered to him. "You need me right now, Draco."_

 _"You're right. You're always right, Hermione," he said. Hermione covered her mouth as she watched her younger self kiss Draco._

 _"Will you ever tell me what's going on?" her former self asked. Hermione gasped as she pulled off her nightgown. She wasn't shocked at the fact that she was naked in front of Draco; it was just that she so willing pulled her clothing off._

 _She hesitantly watched as her teen-self made love to Draco. She could feel her emotions fill the room. Lust, definitely. She cared for him and wanted him to be happy, she could tell that. Hermione knew that she loved him._

 _Again, she flew through more scenes of her and Draco. She saw them laughing, touching, and stealing kisses. She saw lust, passion, and, yes, she even saw love._

 _She landed in the Gryffindor common room. She was comforting Harry. "I didn't know what the spell did." She remembered this night. This was the night Harry and Draco fought in the bathroom and Draco was seriously injured._

 _"I'll be right back," she said. Hermione followed herself up the boys dormitory and take Harry's invisibility cloak. She ran back down the stairs and out the portrait. When they reached the dungeon, she threw the cloak over her, and proceeded down the stairs. They reached the portrait hole and Hermione whispered the password. They ran to Draco's room, the door slammed against the hard rock wall. "Draco!" Her younger self cried._

 _She watched them exchange a few words and some gentle touches. And before she knew it, she was watching another erotic scene play out. She could feel all of her feelings and memories flowing back into her as she_ _watched._

 _When the young Hermione turned to leave, Draco grabbed her. "I...I lo"he started._

 _She cut him off. "I know." Then she left._

 _Hermione was whisked away to, yet, another memory. She was in a hidden alcove, talking to Draco. They were both crying. She watched herself pull Draco's sleeve up, revealing the Dark mark. Hermione was shocked. She could feel herself starting to tear up as Draco kissed her. They whispered 'I love you' to each other and then he lifted his wand to her face._

 _"Hermione, you are an amazing person," he said. "I've grown to love you, and I care very deeply for you now." Tears started to fall down Hermione's face as her younger self whispered: "Don't."_

 _"You were the best mistake I ever made." She opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her with his finger. "It was a mistake because this year I wasn't supposed to get close to anyone, let alone you." Hermione knew this was the most important memory._

 _"So, you're going to kill me now?" she asked. Hermione shook her head at how stupid she was._

 _"I'm not going to kill you, but know that I'm doing this because I love you. It's for the best," he added. It all came down to this._

 _The curly-haired girl, with tears running down her face, whispered to her lover: "I love you, Draco."_

 _"Love you, Hermione," He said back. Lifting his wand higher he pointed it at her face. Tears were streaming down all three of their faces._

 _"Obliviate."_

Hermione gasped for breath as she pulled her face out of the basin. All her memories flooded back to her mind. All the feelings she had held for Draco Malfoy flowed into her body. "Oh, my," she said, placing her hand above her heart. She stared at herself in the mirror. "What do I do?" she asked aloud.

* * *

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Ginny asked, waiting in line for her turn to walk down the aisle. Hermione stood, unsmiling, gripping onto Arthur Weasley's arm. "Smile, you're about to be married," she said, just as she walked through the large doors. Hermione took a deep breath.

Was she doing the right thing?

She took a deep breath as the organ started to play 'Here Comes the Bride'. "Are you ready?" Arthur asked, squeezing her arm lightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said, forcing a smile on her face.

They stepped out into the backyard of the Burrow. All eyes turn to her. She scans the chairs and locks eyes with Draco, who is staring intently at her. She swallows hard, knowing now why she had always felt like she was missing something. She looked at the alter and saw Harry, smiling happily at her; Ginny, practically bouncing for joy; and Ron. The man she loved. He stood there, looking handsome in his formal robes, grinning from ear to ear.

When she reached the alter, the priest asked: "Who gives this young lady away?"

"I do," Arthur responded, handing her hands over to Ron. He gladly took them. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Hermione smiled.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

Hermione wasn't listening to the priest at all; she was completely lost in her own thoughts. "Does anyone have any objections about why these two should be married?" Hermione looked to the crowd and locked eyes with Draco once again. He smiled at her and shook his head. He wasn't going to object. He wanted her to call off the wedding.

The priest continued. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take this woman to be you're lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Hermione Jean Granger, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

 _"I love you, Draco." "Love you, Hermione."_

She looks up at Ron, then to Ginny, Arthur and Molly, all her friends, and lastly Draco. He smiled half-heartedly.

She shook her head. Ron's mouth dropped open. "What?" he whispered.

"No," she said loud enough for everyone to hear. She dropped his hands and backed up down the aisle. "I can't," she said, then turned and ran down the aisle.

She heard people calling out to her as she ran through the doors. She continued running, through the kitchen, out the front door, and into the field of tall grass outside the burrow. She collapsed onto the ground; her gown billowed out around her.

"Well, isn't this a beautiful sight." She looked up to see Draco standing with his hands in the pockets of his dress robes.

"Why did you give me back my memories?" she asked, standing up.

"I felt you needed to know the truth," he said. "I didn't want you to make a mistake, unless you still chose to marry him after all that."

"Why would you take my memories from me in the first place?" she yelled.

"The same reason you took your parents memories."

"That was completely-"

"The same," Draco finished. "You did it to protect them, so that they wouldn't get hurt trying to protect you. I did it for the same reasons. I didn't want you risking your life to try and save me."

"How do you know I would've?"

"Because you're Hermione Granger. You're selfless. It's what you do." He finished with a smile.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "They all must hate me now," she said sadly.

"No they don't," he said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms.

"Because they all love you. They just want you to be happy. Now, I can't say they will feel the same for me," he said smirking.

"Who said I did this to be with you?"

"No one," he said stepping closer and reaching for her waist. "A guy can hope, can't he?" She laughed at his attempts to win her heart. Little did he know, he already had it.

He pulled her body close and held her tightly.

"Merlin, I missed you," he said into her hair.

"I didn't know it until today, but, I missed you too," she said. He placed his fingers under her chin and tilted it up, kissing her lips.

He broke this kiss, smiling widely. He pulled her in again and kissed her fiercely. "I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Draco."

* * *

 _2 years later_

Hermione fussed with her hair while she waited with Arthur. "You look wonderful, Hermione," he said, smiling.

"Thanks, Arthur," she said, grinning back.

The doors opened to that familiar tune, and déjà vu overtook her as all eyes turned to her again. As she glided down the aisle in the garden of Malfoy Manor in her form fitting, lace dress, she smiled at all her friends sitting before her. She glanced at the altar. Ginny smiled happily for her, Harry gave her a quick thumbs up, and Ron. Dear, sweet Ron, who had been so forgiving, smiled at her. Once she had told them about the memories, they understood why she did it. Of course, it took them a while to accept it, but eventually they all forgave her.

Finally, she looked at her groom. His blond hair was slicked back and his dress robes were deep navy blue. He looked so handsome, smiling a toothy grin. Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

She reached the altar and was handed over to Draco. The ceremony flew by and before she knew it, both had said 'I do' to each other.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Draco pulled her close and kissed her passionately as applause rang out through the crowd.

They both parted, smiling at each other. "I love you, Draco" she said.

"I love you too, Mrs. Malfoy."

 _The End_

* * *

So there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! =)


End file.
